


Transitory Affection

by PixelPunk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Experienced Rose Quartz, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Not the healthiest relationship, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Sorry Not Sorry, Subtle dark undertones, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPunk/pseuds/PixelPunk
Summary: You know this relationship isn't going to last, so you'll take what you can get. You're pleasantly surprised by what Rose Quartz can do for you.Featuring Rose Quartz and a female reader who perhaps likes being treated like a plaything a bit too much. This is pure self-indulgent filth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Rose Quartz does not get enough credit for being such a cotton candy femme sex bomb, and I aim to fix that. This takes place sometime before Greg comes into the picture. Hope you enjoy reading this, because I certainly enjoyed writing it.

You know this won’t last, how could you not? It’s staring you in the face every minute you spend with her. But that only makes it so that you cherish every moment more.

The way she talks, too. You aren’t sure if it’s intentional or not, but she’s always dropping little hints at the ephemeral nature of your relationship and her own immortality. You are a human, and she is an unchanging, undying, alien rock, whose appearance is a mere illusion. Yes, she’s a bit condescending. She talks down on you, asserting ever-so-subtly that you are her toy, and she has you wrapped around her little finger. Too bad you kind of like that.

Sometimes, she brings you into her room and she twirls around showing you what it can do, and you sit on a conjured chair made of pink clouds and admire her beauty, because honestly, it is something you’re never going to get used to. You can tell by deduction that her slightly-more-humanoid-than-her-teammates appearance is of her own calculated volition, something that came from her repeated seduction of humans themselves. As far as you can tell, she’s the only gem with human-colored skin… and, well, visible breasts. But you could never mistake her for a human being, oh no. Eight feet tall with a copious mass of bubblegum curls that surrounds her huge body like an enchanting, cognizant frame. Everything about her is magical. She is a fantasy come to life.

“Any requests, cutie?” She says sweetly. The pet names are something she is trying out, another thing she’s learned about human relationships from you and grown fascinated.

“Hmm… Surprise me.” You say. She smiles, turning away and whispering something to the expanse of the room. Moments later, the ground disappears below you and your stomach leaps into your ears as you fly down a pink slide taller than a skyscraper. You scream in exhilaration, looking to your side and seeing her falling at the same speed as you, her hair and dress floating around her like an angel as she grins.

She makes gardens of babbling brooks and mystical, fantastic flowers, trees with swirling cotton candy for foliage, and creates creatures both beautiful and unsettling at command. And, as usual, you end up sitting on her lap, your small, human lips enveloped by her full ones as you move in sync. You doubt you’ll ever find anyone who kisses as good as her, and you are not sure if you’re biased just because you’re enamored with her. The way her pillowy lips and soft, sweet tongue explore yours, in conjuncture with her beautiful hands stroking your hair and back, making you feel safe and loved even if that’s not necessarily true.

Today is no different. Her hands are both on your face as you kiss, and she begins to slide them down, over your neck, your shoulders, down the sides of your waist. Her tongue slides against yours in a way that is more… lewd than normal, the size and strength of which easily dominates yours, and you make a small noise in surprise, your eyes flying open, just as her fingers slide under the waistband of your shorts. You gasp and pull back.

“Ah, Rose, what are you doing?” You say, out of breath and squirming a little bit.

“Oh… do you not want to? I thought you might like it.” She says, noticeably deflating in disappointment as her hands fall away from your body.

“N-No, it’s just, uh, I didn’t think, I didn’t know you, y’know, knew about... that?” You squeak, your voice stuttering and raising an octave in nervousness. You are very aware of her thigh between your legs with this turn of conversation.

She giggles cutely.

“Of course I know about sex! How could I not, sweetheart? It’s all you humans want to think about.”

You suddenly feel very stupid. You never asked exactly how many human lovers she had in the past, but it was downright idiotic of you to assume that she wouldn’t eventually learn about sex. You just always assumed…. She, the other Crystal Gems, seem… above it somehow, or at least not interested in squishy biological functions. Well, excluding Amethyst.

But of course, knowing Rose Quartz and her unending fascination with humans, she would want to try anything that makes humans happy.

Her hands return to your hips, breaking through your reverie. Her face alone is enough to send a shock of boiling heat straight through you.

“Darling… let me make you feel good.” It’s not a question. Her voice is deep, silky, and so seductive that you know this was a line she’s used before.

“I know how to give you pleasure. I’d love to play with you, can’t I?”

Before you can open your mouth to answer, or more probably to stutter something incoherent, she silences you with another kiss. Any thought of doubt you had flies out the window as your lips move against hers in a whole new species of kiss previously unexplored with her, and she licks across your mouth softly, tasting, then nipping gently at your lower lip, testing your reaction, and you sigh a bit involuntarily.

She pulls back, and you open your eyes reluctantly to see her scrutinizing your no-doubt flushed face. Her hands slide up your sides, fingering the hem of your shirt.

“May I?”

You nod, not trusting your voice.

She tugs up and lifts the shirt over your head, tossing it away. The almost scientific fascination on her face as she studies your bare torso makes you feel very exposed. And… warm.

“I know what that’s called. A ‘bra,’ right?” She says conversationally, eyeing your chest.

“Oh, yeah. That’s right.”

“But I wonder, why do you females wear them?”

“It’s a sort of cultural thing. We wear them to support our breasts, to keep them from bouncing and sagging and stuff.”

Her eyes light up like they always do when she learns something new and cute about human culture.

“Ah, I see! That makes sense.”

You decide to be proactive and unbuckle your bra yourself with only slightly trembling fingers, sliding it off and tossing it into the same pile as your shirt. She appraises your chest, rising and falling quicker now.

“Aw, yours are so cute! They’re not too big, or too small. Of course, I think they’re all so adorable, but yours especially. May I touch, doll?” She says, sweet as sugar.

“O-Of course.”

Her huge hands travel up your sides once again, before gently groping your breasts with her thumbs. You sigh and shift as they brush against your hard nipples, and she responds by pausing there and flicking upwards, hard. You shudder. She leans down and presses a soft kiss to the junction of your neck and shoulder, pinching and rolling the nubs between her fingers, and you feel her suck a bruise onto your neck. Reflexively, your hands fly up and grip her shoulders as you pant into her hair. Her hands are so big that together they could wrap around your entire torso, and the thought sends another bolt of heat between your legs, where you shift minisculely against her thigh. She notices, of course, and you can feel her smile against your neck. She licks up the side of your throat to your ear and nips. You flinch, a tiny “Ah!” escaping your mouth, and you flush more.

This time without asking, her hands come to rest on the waist of your shorts and tug down. You lift your legs and swing to the side to let her, your entire body trembling perceptibly with arousal. Your underwear quickly follows as she almost rips them off. You notice that she’s getting progressively more aggressive.

You’re completely naked as you straddle her lap, and she’s still wearing her white gown. The power imbalance is palpable, but the slight humiliation you feel only feeds the fire burning in your gut. You pray to any deity listening that you don’t actually drip onto her without her even touching you, because at that moment you swear you might.

Without warning, she seizes your waist and flips you around so that your back is to her, your legs spread and resting on either side of her. 

“Perfect. You’re so cute. I love seeing how you react to me.” she whispers, directly into your ear, and you shudder and fight the urge to whimper. She’s _everywhere,_ pressing into your back, face in the crook of your neck, hands gripping you, but she’s not where you _need_ her to be.

One hand strokes downward, but then veers off and strokes your inner thigh. 

“What do you say, hm?” she murmurs, tone dark and teasing. 

“Please.” You manage to spit out, your voice humiliatingly shaky and weak.

“Good. I’ve learned that manners are very important to humans, don’t you agree?”

You don’t answer, because she strokes up and then one giant finger is rubbing you _there_ and you forget the English language as some kind of unrecognizable noise escapes your mouth. That initial shock from her touch is so much more intense than you anticipated and it threatens to sweep you away. With your arms up above your head wrapped around her neck, you feel a strong sense of helplessness, spread eagle with her finger gently stroking. For a moment, you fight the urge to pass out.

“So _wet!_ ” she says, fascinated. Her finger stirs around, slightly harder now, prodding your hole and spreading the liquid arousal around. 

“Nghhh…” You only vaguely hear your own voice escape you, focusing only on the sensation between your legs as you buck your hips, trying to get her to press harder.

“Patience, pet.” she whispers directly into your ear, a hint of something dark and threatening in her voice. This only succeeds in making you shudder harder.

She finally presses up, hard, against your clit, and you moan, much louder than you expected, taking you by surprise. She’s rubbing, rubbing, but so _slowly._ You need _more_ than this. You’re suddenly, violently impatient, and you start grinding your hips against her finger involuntarily, trying to satiate that ache. Part of you is so embarrassed to be so desperate and the rest of you is beyond caring.

“So _impatient,_ too! How rude of you.” she says softly, a touch teasing and a touch threatening. It’s always both with her, always a combination of playful and dangerous.

“Lucky for you, I’m feeling generous, pet.” Her other hand reaches around, and another finger is now circling your hole, pushing, prodding. And finally, _finally,_ the soft digit slips inside, spreading your pliant walls and ripping a half-moan, half-sob from your mouth. Just one finger and you feel so pleasantly full, and she’s still rubbing your clit.

She makes a beckoning motion, stimulating that front wall with much-needed attention, and you gasp, “Yes!” And so she doesn’t stop. Every part of your arousal is being stoked, because she’s so _big,_ and she’s so _perfect,_ and there’s no way in hell you could just keep still. She’s rubbing you and you’re rubbing against her in almost equal measure now, you’ve lost any and all control of your body, trembling and spasming, and pathetic little noises keep escaping that you swear couldn’t possibly be coming from your own mouth.

How much time has passed? Minutes? Hours? All that you know is the pleasure is beginning to climb and peak, and she must be able to sense it, because she somehow manages to slide in _another_ finger, stretching you impossibly wide, and you _yelp_ in pleasure, right on the brink for a brief moment where you hold your breath, and the universe is in stasis around you, and she tilts her head so that her mouth is right next to your ear and whispers, “Come for me.”

And the universe comes crashing down around you, crashing so powerfully and destructively that your vision goes completely white and there is not a single sensation on earth other than the blinding euphoria at your sex, waves of pleasure that threaten to pull you under and drown you. You can only barely register that streams of whimpers are pouring out of you like a faucet as you shake and convulse for the longest orgasm of your life before it finally begins to fade into a pleasant glow, and you collapse onto her, a warm, soft, pillow for you to simply lean on.

She strokes you gently through the aftershocks, then carefully pulls her fingers out. You’re only conscious enough to realize that you did make a wet spot on her dress, but you feel a _woosh_ of magic, and her dress and hands are dry as she cradles you tenderly, her plush lips kissing the top of your head. You feel so dizzy and dreamy, eyes half-closed, being cuddled like something precious.

After a bit, she murmurs, “Do you want more, pet?” before a finger gently stirs the aftermath of your orgasm around your sticky cunt lazily.

“Because I want to taste you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Still in a dreamlike trance from coming so hard, you let yourself be manhandled by Rose, who picks you up and lays you down on your back on the fluffy floor of clouds. She hovers over you, caging you in with her body and pink ringlets falling everywhere, and smirks, dipping down to kiss you once. Her gaze is so burning hot that you can’t look her in the eye and turn your head, flushing. She reaches up and taps the spot where she marked you earlier.

“Mmm… you look beautiful like this. Can I give you more?” She sounds _hungry,_ lighting a fire in your gut.

“Y-Yes. Please.”

“Good girl.” She gently presses her lips to that spot once more, then travels across your chest with her mouth never disconnecting with your skin. You feel… exposed. Like she’s unraveling you with her kiss. You tremble and try to breath as she pulls at you, teeth and tongue working love bites onto your neck, your hipbones, your sternum, the underside of your breast. She pulls back far too soon to admire her work, before leaning back down and trailing her huge tongue down your chest.

When she reaches your nipple, she just gently drags her tongue over one, teasing, before giving it an experimental kitten lick and you _squirm._ Finally, her plush bow mouth closes around the comparatively tiny bud and sucks, flicking with her tongue. You moan weakly, thinking obscene thoughts about her mouth, and what she could do with it, and where it was going to _go,_ and your hands scrabble for something to grab onto on the soft ground.

She’s not satisfied until both nipples are almost painfully sensitive to the cool air, throbbing and probably bruised a bit. Her tongue slowly, slowly drags down your stomach, pausing above your mound, which feels like molten lava at this point, somehow twice as desperate as before. She prolongs it even further by veering to the side and sucking another hickey on your inner thigh, close enough that you can feel her _breath_ on your pussy and you start to think that she’s enjoying torturing you.

Something compels you to pry open your eyelids and chance a glance towards her, and you regret it immediately, because she’s staring you directly in the eye with her lips still on your thigh, and the look in her narrowed, pitch-black eyes pierces through you with the force of a knife. You know it’s a look she’s given to so many before you, but it feels _invasive._ It feels _intimate._ Is this how they all feel? Is this how she draws them all in, by making them feel special even though they’re not? You close your eyes immediately and whimper, covering your mouth with one arm.

But in a flash, both your arms are above your head, wrists pinned with one huge hand, and your eyes fly open to find her glaring wickedly at you, and this time your gaze is trapped in hers, like a bird in the eyes of a snake.

“Don’t you dare cover your mouth, pet. I want to hear you.”

And with that, hand still gripping your wrists, her head dips down and her giant tongue is right _there,_ licking up and tasting you and you groan pathetically at the feeling.

Her movements are confident and unwavering, yet also experimental. Your legs shake and you moan ceaselessly as she fucks you with her tongue, so _big,_ it moves _inside_ you and it’s so wonderfully indecent you cry out, but she moves from your hole up, and her soft lips kiss your oversensitized clit. 

She is in no way hesitant. You’re sure your arousal is getting all over her face, but she greedily laps it all up as if it’s the most delicious thing in the world. She’s kissing and suckling, and you mewl and whine and she’s getting her wish because you truly cannot keep quiet.

When she somehow manages to have the base of her tongue on your clit while the tip swirls around your hole, you feel your orgasm start to creep up on you, just the beginning of the uphill climb, and your legs involuntarily wrap around her pillowy curls and you grind against that sweet mouth, breath coming only in short gasps. Your mind is blank, all sensation in your body focused on chasing release. 

And finally, every muscle tensed and quivering with the effort of pushing your sex onto her tongue, you reach the tipping point and the downhill burst of ecstasy makes you _scream_ her name. Her mouth is rough almost to the point of pain but it’s exactly what you need and you wonder if you’re dying because it feels like you’re on fire and it’s _so good,_ better than good, it’s the best you’ve ever had in your entire life.

Like before, she doesn’t stop gently kissing you until you squirm away and beg her to stop because everything is so sensitive it hurts. You feel wrung out, used, debauched, and when she surfaces and grins at you with glistening wetness smeared all over her lips you can do nothing but stare at the path her tongue takes when she licks it up.

A thought occurs to you.

“Rose… Rose, do you want me to-? Or _c-can_ you even-” 

She cuts off your confused musings. “I can. You’re wanting to reciprocate, right? Gems are certainly capable of shapeshifting parts for that. You don’t have to, though, sweetheart, I’m happy just like this.”

“I _want_ to.”

She smirks. “If you insist…”

She rolls onto her side, head in one hand in a classic pinup pose and with a soft flash of light, her gown is gone. You have to sit up.

She’s beautifully curvy, her huge, soft breasts hanging just a bit, with puffy nipples that match her lips, and her soft belly curves in then out into her hips. Her thighs are bigger than your entire torso. She lies back, and your eyes zero in on the soft tuft of hair between her legs, the same color and texture of that on her head, and you swallow hard.

Something about how larger-than-life she is, how obviously and clearly devoid of human imperfections she is, intimidates you and and you feel worse than a virgin teenager as you lean down to kiss her, trembling. You can’t help it, you grope one breast and it's so wonderfully soft that your hand sinks in. 

You’re just as impatient to get them in your mouth as you were when she was doing the same to you. You poke the bud and marvel how your fingertip is the same size as her nipple, and her areolas are the size of tennis balls. They feel like silk in your mouth, and she purrs deep in her chest to encourage you. 

Suddenly, she sits up and gently pushes you back onto your back, and you lay there, confused, until she plants each knee on either side of your head, putting her pussy on full display. You can only stare in wonder. It’s a perfect, glistening bubblegum pink, and her clit… her clit is the size of your nose. She’s looking down at you like a cat would look at a mouse. Well, if the cat wanted to fuck the mouse.

“How about like this?”

You can only nod before she lowers herself onto your waiting tongue. She tastes like… She tastes like she was going for a human taste, but with a bubblegum-sweet quality that makes it unbelievable. It’s intoxicating and you bury yourself in her, determined to taste as much of it as possible. She makes low, pleased noises as you explore her. She’s not even putting a fraction of her weight on you, instead supporting herself with her legs, which you are grateful for, and an amused thought crosses your mind of her suffocating someone with her pussy before she learned to be gentle.

You focus on her clit, because how could you not? You try your best to please her, suckling as you would like, your mouth quickly getting coated with her warm sweetness. She gives a greedy little gasp and swivels her hips, reaching down to stroke your hair tenderly as you eat her out. It’s so unavoidably hot that you’re getting aroused again, and you reach down with one hand to touch yourself desperately.

She seems to be enjoying herself so much that she draws it out, forcing you to slow down by pulling your hair at random intervals, then speeding up, tonguing her frantically while also knuckle-deep in your own cunt, keeping yourself in a suspended state of excitement.

You can tell she’s close by the way her sex is twitching and pulsating on your mouth, and she _moans,_ long and deep, and it’s the best and hottest sound on earth and your pussy _throbs_ and she grabs your hair and crushes herself onto your tongue, her orgasm coating your entire face as your eyes are squeezed shut and you suck and suck and suck until she gives a deep exhale of contentment and lifts herself off you.

But without a moment of rest, she rips your wet fingers out of you and yanks you up by your hips to her mouth and you yelp and come almost instantly, shaking and trying your best to hold on.

She releases you and you collapse into a boneless heap on the floor, realizing that you just came _three times_ in a single session. She touches you and the wetness all over your face is gone, which you kind of regret. She lays next to you, cuddling you into her arms.

“You were wonderful, my pet! So good for me. I can tell you had a good time too, right?” She says, playfully, as if she _hasn’t_ just given you the best sex in your entire goddamn life.

“That’s… an understatement, Rose.”

She giggles. “I know.”

You snuggle up to her as close as possible, thinking to yourself that this woman may kill you before you part sometime in the future, whenever that comes.


End file.
